Curiosa unión
by ASKNB
Summary: Este es mi primer cross y espero les agrade a algunos... Para el foro Anteiku.
1. Chapter 1

**_Aquí un "Long-Fic crossover (o intento) unión Junjou Romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi._**

 ** _Personajes a mencionar:_**

 ** _Junjou- Takahiro, Misaki y Usami Akihiko_**

 ** _Sekaiichi-Yokozawa, Kirishima Zen, Hiyori, Takano y Onodera._**

 ** _Para el foro Anteiku Long-Song-fic ver canciones Disney_**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen y pues solo los tromo como préstamo... y la canción es Dos Mundos de TARZÁN y está en negritas, cursiva y centrada la letra de la canción._**

 ** _La historia a continuación..._**

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

-No parece que le interese el estudio-.

-Usagi no digas eso, Misaki saldrá adelante, solo ten fé en él-.

 _ **Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas(...)**_

 _ **te guiará tu corazón y decidirá por ti.**_

-Cómo quieras, Takahiro-.

-Creo que serás un buen tutor ¿no lo crees, Usagi?-.

El autor de varios libros publicados sonrió a su inocente amigo, vio a su hermano y arqueó una ceja.

-Ya lo creo…-.

 **En otro lado…**

-Takano… ¡Takano!- decía un chico de dirección a uno de publicidad quién se había quedado dormido en la oficina- ve a tu casa y descansa-.

-Yokozawa..-.

-Te debo una- dijo saliendo del lugar-.

-Me debes más- sonrió para sí y guardó algunas de sus cosas-.

 _ **Un paraíso sin tocar**_

 _ **En este mundo de amor**_

 _ **Se vive bien, se vive en paz.**_

De vuelta…

-Takahiro haría mejores cosas-.

-¡Déjame de comparar con mi Nii-chan!-.

-Entonces haz algo bien-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-Y a cambio dejaré de compararte-.

-¿Es una promesa?-.

-Sì- dijo el autor-.

Misaki nunca se tomó las cosas a la ligera y fue cuando decidió ponerse en serio…

 ** _Pon queleta, saca el valor_**

 ** _La fuerza que da más necesidad_**

Al poco tiempo Misaki logró notas más altas, Usagi le despeinò y sonrió de felicidad.

 **Con Yokozawa…**

-Takano, deberías ser más serio con lo que haces-.

-Entiendo, entiendo- el mayor suspiró-.

-No creo salir… aún hay mucho trabajo, lo siento- dijo dándole la espalda- ¡Onodera deja de holgazanear!

-¡No lo hago!-.

Yokozawa intercambió miradas con el muchacho que reclamó y le recordó a su viejo amigo quién lloró en más de una ocasión por él . Algo en él se rompió, tomó sus cosas listo para irse.

 _ **Construye hoy tu protección…**_

 _ **Las cosas hoy cambian...**_

 _ **Peligro vas a encontrar...**_

-¡Takano!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Él te hiso mucho daño y aun así ¿volverás con él?-.

-No lo entederías…-.

-Claro que sí somos aman…-.

-¡YA NO MIENTAS!- el llamado "oso" de Marukawa estaba impactado- eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, lo siento-.

El llanto no podrá curar…

la herida de tu corazón...

 **En otro lado…**

-Fue la primera vez que quería golpear a mi hermano- decía llorando-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque tu lo llevas amando desde hace mucho tiempo y pensar que "quería que fueras el primero en saber"-.

-Es lindo tu gesto de llorar, pero no tienes que llorar por mí-.

-¡Yo no lloro por tí! Una vez que empiezo no puedo parar-.

 ** _No todo está perdido aún…_**

 ** _Oye alguien te está llamando…_**

 ** _(...)_**

 _(Flashback)_

-BAAAAAKA USAGI ¿Cuándo dije "eso"?

Usami Akihiko, escritor de libros y novelas BL, le cerraron la puerta en la cara con su primer amor, no obstante se abrió otra cuando menos lo pensaba…

En otro lugar…

-Oye es bueno que estés en casa-.

-¡Estoy en tu casa por protección de Hiyori!-

El jefe de Yokozawa ahora era la persona que más amaba, después de ser encontrado bebiendo de más, teniendo error tras error hasta establecer su corazón.

-Aun asì gracias… -.

-No hay de qué-dijo mirando a otro lado y sonrojándose-.

 _ **Esa unión se hace más intensa… (...)**_

 _ **te guiará… tu corazón y decidirá por ti…**_

A la mañana siguiente, Misaki hablaba con Zen Kirishima sobre lo que debía hacer, Yokozawa fue a entregar papeles a Kirishima.

-Oh! Yokozawa, necesito un favor-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Conduce a este chico para que conozca el ámbito publicitario-.

-Entendido… ¡Hey tú sígueme!-.

-H-Hai-.

Yokozawa y Misaki pasaron por las tiendas de menor a mayor publicidad, encontrándose con "el principesco", saliendo se recargaron en un barandal, fuera de la tienda.

-¿Tienes algo con Zen?- habló Yokozawa-.

-N-No, nada de nada…¿y usted?-.

Antes de que le respondieran llegó Akihiko, en su ferrari rojo, saliendo de su carro vio a Yokozawa y este le dio una reverencia; le extrañó que el castaño no lo hiciera.

-Usagi-san…-.

-Misaki te estaba buscando, debes ser… Yokozawa-.

-H-Hai!-.

-Kirishima dijo algo como casa-foto-cena-.

-Gracias por la notificación…- para él susurró "maldición"- compermiso -diciendo eso se retiró con paso firme.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- habló extrañado el castaño-.

-Ni idea, vamos a casa-.

-Está bien…-.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Soooo… yo escribiendo otro cap de este 02 Disney._**

 ** _Canción que será mencionada: "Dios ayude a los marginados – Jorobado de Notre Dam"_**

 ** _Personajes a mencionar:_**

 ** _Junjou: Aisaka-san, Isaka R; Asahina, Misaki, Usami/Usagi, Hiroki y Nowaki-_**

 ** _Sekaiichi: Ritsu, Kisa, Takan, "el principesco"._**

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhora el fic, disfruten_**

* * *

-Usami-sensei ¿qué le parece la idea "casados para toda la vida"?-.

-Me niego-.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- dijo cierta editora con llave al departamento del escritor Usami-.

Misaki ¿tú qué opinas de lo que dijo?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- decía cierto chico egresado de la universidad, desconcertado y atareado con un cesto de ropa sucia- ¿Mi opinión? Mmmm… Usagi-san… no me preguntes sobre esas cosas. Además… debes ayudarme…-.

-¿En qué?- habló el escritor sin saber a qué se refería-.

-¿No recuerdas lo que le prometiste a nii-chan?-

-No- dijo sin darle importancia-.

-Debes estar bromeando. Nii-chan llegará pronto y nos quedare...mos-.

-KYAAAA~ Ustedes en verdad que son una pa-re-ja- habló Aisaka asentuando cada sílaba estando muy feliz-.

-¿No tiene nada más que hacer Ausaka-san?- dijo el castaño que estaba ocupado y un poco molesto, él seguía sin acostumbrarse a decir palabras como "te quiero" o decir abiertamente que se enamoró de un hombre-.

-Oh, sí… como sea, los dejo haciendo… su A-MOOR-guardó sus cosas y algo que curiosamente no era suyo en su bolsa-.

Una vez llegado a su destino se dispuso a trabajar, alguien golpeó su silla un poco llamado su atención.

-¡Ah! Disculpeme no fue mi intensión-.

-Tranquilo, no hay problema-.

-Ritsu-chan… Takano te busca- dijo un chico de 30 que parecía de menor y parecía a medio morir-.

-Maldición ¿y ahora qué querrá? -vio a Aisaka, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue-.

-Tal parece que todos se divierten… ¿no Kisa-kun?- el joven volteó con cara de pocos amigos-.

-Sí… algo así- sonó el teléfono del muchacho y contestó- Waaaa~ ¿por qué me marcas? Aun estoy en el trabajo…¿eh? ¿vendrás por… mí? Debes estar bromeando, no, esper… a entendido te veo… allá-colgó y vio a la fujoshi- Aisaka-san… ¿me prestaría una pluma?-.

-Ah… si, seguro- en su bolsa encontró la pluma y se la dio al chico pero también encontró un aparato-.

Observó el reproductor, se puso unos audífonos, se sorprendió al oír que eran canciones animadas de otro país; poco a poco la de ojos azules quedó profundamente dormida.

Aisaka: **_Creo que no querrán oirme,  
Por yo fujoshi ser,  
Creo no saber callar todos mis "kya",  
No los puedo calmar..._**

 _ **Siempre los imagino uno arriba del otro,**_  
 _ **Vivo pensandolos...**_  
 _ **Veo sus reclamos y me pregunto**_  
 _ **¿cómo se les van a declarar?**_

 _ **Semes ayuden a sus ukes**_  
 _ **A venirse con pasión,**_  
 _ **"Detente" les piden, amor no confesarán,**_  
 _ **Miren a Kisa y sabrán que le cabe más,**_  
 _ **Los buenos ukes tsunderes ya son**_

Kisa: **_No lo vuelvo hacer,  
El principesco se enojó,  
En nadie más me fijaré y mi entrada no daré._**

Hiroki: **_Quisiera a Nowaki,  
Sin su senpai._**

Takano: **_Y la confeción de Onodera poder oír ¡al fin!_**

Aisaka: **_No pido más que fanservice  
Y dos que tres escenas  
Pero hay más pasivos  
Que no encuentran quién los dominen al fin._**

 _ **Vean semes los ukes no son malos,**_  
 _ **Son tsunderes... que no logran confesarse**_  
 _ **Son los de abajo... más duro... quiereeeen…**_

-Asahina... -.

Decía cierto director de edición de cabellos cafés a su secretario (y ahora pareja) quién observaba a la muchacha escurriendo baba en una mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryuchiro-sama?- vio quien señalaba y desvió la mirada a los audífonos y luego quitarle el aparato- tal parece que ella "oía" canciones Disney… aunque al parecer se trabó en…

-Déjame ver- tomó el reproductor viendo la canción- "Dios ayude a los marginados"... -.

Ambos vieron la extraña cara de Aisaka preguntándose "¿cómo habrá interpretado esa canción infantil?"

A la escena llegó el joven Misaki, por su cara parecía muy alterado, vio a los chicos y sonriò nervioso.

-¡Oh… Chibi-taáan! ¿es tuyo?-.

-No, digo si, la verdad es que no es mío es de mi sobrino pero al parecer se llevó algo que no era, Aisaka-san… debió haber… oido otra cosa… -dijo con recelo-.

-Ah… si… tal vez-.

-Uuuukees…-balbuceo la chica, los tres la vieron con cierta extrañeza-.

-Ah!... Me tengo que ir- dijo Misaki con el aparato en mano y dejando a la muchacha-.

-Asahina… ¿qué haremos ahora?-.

-¿Quiere que llame un taxi?-.

-Creo… será lo mejor-.

Por su cara aún se preguntaban lo que se había imaginado… a la mañana siguiente pidió hacer un musical para la nueva novela de Marukawa… le fue denegada.

-Era tan bonito- decía tristeando chica-.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola otro cap del reto Long-fic-song_**

 ** _Canción: Agony – Into the Wood_**

 ** _Parejas a mencionar:_**

 ** _Junjou: Miyagi x Shinobu_**

 ** _Sekaichi: Yukina x Kisa_**

 ** _Ahora al fic! Para el foro Anteiku…_**

* * *

-¿Un musical?- decía cierto hombre de 36 años y cabellos negros-.

-Sí, me dijo un amigo que las parejas suelen ir juntos a ese tipo de eventos- dijo serio un chico 17 años menor que él pelinegro-.

-Ah…te digo de una vez, no soy de ir a musicales-.

-Si no quieres no vamos-.

-No, no déjalo así, te debieron costar mucho, vamos, vamos-.

 **Por otra parte…**

-¿U-Un musical?- el muchacho que tenía 30 años y que no lo aparentaba se lo decía a su pareja-.

-Sí-.

-¿C-Cómo terminaste en esto?-.

-Una de mis clientas me dijo que se peleó con su novio y me las dio, Kisa-san vayamos- dijo entusiasmado-.

Su cara resplandecía, Kisa apartó la mirada un poco, musitando "tu rostro".

-¿Eh?-.

-N-Nada… -.

-Entonces vamos-.

-S-Sí-.

Estando en la butaca leyó el programa el muchacho que sin quererlo llamaba mucho la atención gracias a su cara. Kisa miró a Yukina preguntándose: "¿por qué no me negué?" El chico guapo volteó y sonriendo dijo para sí "ah… ya me acordé"...

 **Mientras…**

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?-.

-Yo no sé, Miyagi ¿ya supiste cómo se llama la obra?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no se supone que tú los compraste?-.

-En realidad me los dio un amigo ya que su novia se enfermó-.

-Rayos… debieras preguntar antes de aceptar las invitaciones-.

-No es mi culpa, solo no se me ocurrió preguntar-.

Miyagi alzó la vista y pidió a una señorita un programa, dio las gracias y se sentó al lado de Shinobu quien se recargó en el hombro de el mayor.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-N-Nada-.

-¿Lo quieres leer? -dijo entregándole el papel pero Shinobu no lo recibió-.

-No lo quiero, no entiendes nada…- lo último lo musitó- baka Miyagi-.

Miyagi suspiró y vio el título "Into the wood", pensó: parece un título que solo en E.U.A. me parece que sería ¿Broadway? o algo así, bueno si Shinobu está bien yo igual aunque no entiendo ¿qué trata de hacer?.

Shinobu le habían dicho tácticas para acercarse a su acompañante, reclinándose tal vez en su hombro o encontrar sus manos en el mismo descanso del asiento o quizás pasando disimuladamente su brazo por detrás de él llegando hasta su hombro atrayendolo. Al final optó por la tercera esperando que al pelinegro se le prendiera el foco pero al ver que no se cruzó de brazos enojado.

"Y ahora ¿qué hice?" Se preguntó Miyagi, "mmm mejor veré el musical".

 **En otro lado… al lado de Shinobu se sentó Kisa.**

-Kisa-san ¿ya viste el título? Podría ser una idea para las autoras ¿no crees?-.

-S-Sí- dijo sin afan e incómodo ya que muchas mujeres veían a Yukina-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-N-Nada, ah! La obra empezó-.

Ambas parejas prestaban mucha atención a cada acto a pesar de no saber bien ya que era una obra más occidental que de oriente.

 ** _¿La maltraté?_**

 ** _¿O le mostré desprecio?_**

 ** _¿Por qué huye de mí?_**

Miyagi pensó: "oh… ya veo es una extraña unión de los cuentos, tal parece que es rapunzel, cenicienta, jack y los frijoles mágicos, aunque no soy de temas infantiles, parece estar muy bien ejercido".

 ** _Agony_**

 ** _Qué las palabras no puede explicar_**

 ** _Cuándo lo único que quieres_**

 ** _Es lo único que no puedes alcanzar_**

"Es cierto" siguió pensando, "cuando yo quería a mi maestra nunca pude salir con ella aunque me había declarado". Shinobu por comodidad puso su mano en el descanso así llamó la atención del mayor haciéndolo sonreír, puso su mano sobre la de Shinobu.

"Aunque siento que él logró lo que yo no pensé y era " enamorarme" aunque si lo digo abiertamente sonaría muy vergonzoso decir que este chiquillo logró lo que no pensé me llegaría a pasar otra vez".

 ** _Alegre y hermosa_**

 ** _Y siempre cantando_**

 ** _Una melodía ligera_**

Kisa miró a Yukina alias "el principesco", llegando a imaginar y pensar: "creo que si él estuviera atrapado y yo fuera… no, en realidad creo que de los dos yo sería el rescatado. Aunque me niego a ser una princesa con tanta mata de cabello pero ¿qué estoy pensando? En definitiva no sería una chica.

 ** _Agony_**

 ** _Porque sabes que se iría contigo_**

 ** _Si solo tuviera puertas_**

Shouta miró a Yukina con lágrimas a punto de salir y se recargó en su hombro sonrojándose aún más, "no importa quien de los dos sea el rescatado en el cuento que hicieran de nosotros, posiblemente sería yo, sin embargo… no me importaría que me salvara Yukina".

 ** _Agony_**

 ** _Dolor_**

 ** _Pena_**

 ** _Siempre diez pasos detrás_**

 ** _Siempre tres metros debajo_**

La obra terminó tarde, Miyagi dejó que Shinobu pasara la noche con él.

-¿Te gustó?-.

-En cierta forma no me gustan los musicales… pero si tú estabas conmigo lo demás va en segundo plano-.

-Lo siento para la próxima vez pregunto-.

-¿No me oíste? No importa si es o no un musical, mientras que esté contigo no importa-.

-En ese caso… aparté más entradas-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pór qué tantas?-.

-Tú dijiste que no importaba-.

 **Y en otro lado…**

-¿Te gustó el musical, Kisa-san?-.

-Sí… aunque no me esperaba revivir los cuentos de mi infancia-.

-Debí haber preguntado-.

-Ah… yo n-no dije estaba mal-.

-¿Enserio? Me alegro-.

-Me puso a pensar-.

-¿En qué?Kisa-san ¿quieres café?-.

-Este sí, por favor… si estuviéramos en un cuento de hadas ¿quién sería el príncipe? Ah! Lo decía p-por pura c-curiosidad- Yukina le dio la taza de café y se sentó a su lado-.

-No me lo había puesto a pensar… mmm creo que sería yo, con eso de que Kisa-san le gusta mi cara-.

-Ah… ya-.

-Pero serías un príncipe al cual no me importaría cuantas veces salvar, porque te quiero Kisa-san-.

Yukina besó la frente de Kisa y él solo le correspondió, "Este chico por más que le de vueltas a la cosas,siempre será "el príncipe" de la historia".


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aquí ASK con otro cap… para el foro Anteiku_**

 ** _¿ADVERTENCIA! Son pensamientos cruzados. Personajes a mencionar:_**

 ** _Sekaiochi: Onodera, Takano_**

 ** _Junjuo: Misaki, Usami/Usagi_**

 ** _Canción: One upon a time ¿creo?... La cosa es que es de la película "La bella durmiente"._**

 ** _Letras sub-rayadas Narración_**

 ** _Letras cursivas Diálogos/Pensamientos_**

 ** _Letras en negro y cursiva Canción_**

 ** _Disfruten_**

* * *

¡PAAAAM! Se escuchó.

En la editorial de Marukawa hubo un accidente, un tropiezo entre dos personas que estaban apurados en llegar a su lugar de trabajo, el choque fue tal que ambos quedaron inconscientes, curiosidad que llamó la atención ambos eran principiantes o "novatos", ambos tenìan el caballo color café, su ojos eran color esmeralda y sobre todo estaban apurados.

Sin querer estos dos chicos comenzaron a compartir pensamientos, cada quién con la persona que aman y así comenzaron sus pensamientos...

Nunca creí que me llegara a pasar estar con él y ser la persona más importante en su vida.

 _-Usagi-san presta atención a tu junta-._

 _-Ya me aburrí necesito recargarme de Misaki-._

Sus manos tan frías, rozando mi piel, sus labios y sobre todo esa voz que con unas sílabas me derrite y construye a su antojo.

 ** _Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor_**

Odié como me comparabas con quien aquél entonces amabas sin embargo a quién tocas y ahora amas es... ¿a mí?

 ** _Y al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón_**

 _-¡Onodera! Concéntrate en tu trabajo-._

 _-¡Eso estoy haciendo!-._

A pesar de que tan estricto o serio llegues a ser, soy la única persona que sabe que en el fondo eres frágil cual cristal.

 ** _Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad_**

Te veía tan lejos que llegué a pensar que era tu juguete, uno más alguien que.. dios. _"¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?"_ Me jurabas amor, me decías que yo era el amor de tu vida sin siquiera pensar en quien te perseguía día y noche.

Dime _"¿cómo pensabas que podía acercarme?"_

 ** _Y te adoraré como aconteció en mi sueño ideal_**

Las primeras veces me resistí a decir la verdad, yo te alejé aunque solo por esa vez yo me alejé y a pesar de eso tú seguiste amándome.

 _-Te amo…-._

Dos palabras que no importa las veces que me niegue a decirlas tú sabes que al pronunciarla de mis labios son verdad.

 _-D-Deten...te-._

He dicho tantas veces esa palabra y es que aún no me acostumbro a tus caprichos, tus caricias, inclusive a tu ternura.

 ** _Eres tú, la dulce ilusión que yo soñé_**

 ** _Eres tú, brillando en tus ojos el amor pude ver._**

 _-Baka Usagi-._

 _-Takano… senpai…-._

Una vez, otra vez y todas las veces que sean necesarias para ver tu sonrisa y opacar las lágrimas que en alguna ocasión te causé.

 ** _Sin embargo sé que un sueño es difícil realizar_**

 ** _Más yo tengo fe que despertaré_**

Sé que no soy la mejor persona; me quejo varias veces, no te digo mi sentir y es que a veces creo que sería algo que diría una chica manga shöjo o simplemente te burlarías.

Supongo que es común que las chicas te rodeen, odio que te lleguen a tocar, jalar o incluso te coqueteen.

 _"¿Qué me sucede?"_

Me llego a preguntar, me sonrojo, me sujeto las piernas y comienzo a recordar tus manos, tus palabras, me enojo, levanto la vista y ahí estás para regresarme a la realidad.

 ** _Y tú me amarás, se hará realidad lo que yo soñé_**

 ** _Y te adoraré como aconteció en mi sueño ideal_**

 _-¿Te ocurre algo, Onodera?-._

 _-Misaki ¿Qué ocurre?-._

" _Tú, eso ocurre_ ", quiero decir y no me atrevo, si me pongo celoso es porque… _"¿por qué?"._

 _-Apúrate-._

 _-Y-Ya voy-._

 _-Oye…-._

Escucho tu voz y mis latidos, me sujetas una muñeca atrayendome a tu cuerpo, a tus besos, a tus labios y sin querer me pierdo, me separo de tí antes de que sea tarde.

 _-Te amo-._

 _-N-No digas e-eso-._

 _-¿Por qué?-._

Lo mismo digo " _¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué tú?"_ mi excusa.

 _-L-Las personas… pueden v-vernos-._

A tí eso no te importa, sin embargo tomas mi mano, la entrelazas con la con la tuya, no puedo odiarte, porque yo…¿te amo?

No… ya lo recuerdo, la verdad es que… tú… tú eres **_mi sueño ideal._**

Al momento de despertarse ya eran observados, fueron regañados, cada quien con su jefe.

Se pidieron disculpas, regresando así a su trabajo, una vez terminado la jornada de trabajo, uno de ellos fue recibido con preocupación y amor por un escritor famoso, al otro su jefe le abrazó y besó la cabeza. A pesar de sus reclamos hacia ese amor a ambos no les quedó de otra que aceptarlo, ellos ya no tendrían salvación.


End file.
